U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,815 discloses a milling cutter which includes a body having three cutting edges formed by the body. An end of the body situated opposite the cutting edges defines a fastening end of the milling cutter. The milling cutter includes a first conical shank with a hook-shaped coupler, which includes a first shoulder as well as a first recess. The milling cutter further includes a second conical portion, which is provided with a second coupler, which is intended to cooperate with the first coupler. Inside the second coupler, in the axial direction, the locking screw has an externally threaded, preferably cylindrical portion. This coupling arrangement is based on the concept of conical surfaces, which provide centering axial location and torque transfer between the two portions of the milling cutter. The conical surfaces of the male and female portions have continuous abutment areas. In order to achieve appropriate accuracies, the conical surfaces need to be ground, which may be expensive. The angle of the conical surfaces with respect to the rotation axis, may affect the thickness of the walls, and their ability to withstand machining forces. In other words, it may be difficult to make the angle small enough to increase accuracy, or make it too large to strengthen the conical seat. Furthermore, the length of the coupling region (also affected by the abovementioned angle) is relatively short compared to a diameter measured at the opening, or end surface, of the conical seat, which may negatively affect throw during machining.